


Dogpile

by IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Fluff, apologies with errors most of this was written at 2 am, oh well, what is it with this game and making me write fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss/pseuds/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss
Summary: The party takes some time to rest up, and Mòrag becomes a pillow.





	Dogpile

The party had stopped for camp in the Leftherian islands. Mòrag had volunteered to take first watch since she wasn’t as tired as the others were. 

She leaned back against a tree as the others settled for sleep. Brighid was sleeping soundly next to her, her dimmed flames giving a soft blue hue to the world around her.

The only sounds she could hear were the soft breathing of the others, Zeke’s snoring and he chirping bugs all around. She was glad for her long sleeves and pants since the only thing Zeke had complained about today were that the bugs were eating him alive.   
The night was quiet, the local monsters leaving them alone. 

Ursula had long ago taken the habit of curling up against her when Beary wasn’t with them, so she had Ursula curled up on her lap, sound asleep. 

She never let her guard down, even when Kasandra wandered over and huddled next to her. Mòrag didn’t mind when she leaned against her shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Electra also woke up around then, wanting some water. She leaned on Mòrag’s other shoulder. 

Mòrag now found herself with Electra on one shoulder and Kasandra on the other, with Brighid using one of her legs as a pillow. She couldn’t move without risking to wake on of her blades. She only had about an hour left of watch, so she had figure something out. 

She didn’t want to wake them up, but also didn’t want to stay awake all night to keep watch, since she’d be exhausted. 

Electra moved in her sleep, huddling closer. Mòrag wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn’t fall. 

She hadn’t known Electra long, but she wanted to do everything in her power to protect her and her other blades. Sometimes it almost felt like she was babysitting them, considering how they acted. Granted, she was probably the entire group’s babysitter, considering she was the oldest of the group.

Kasandra leaned in too. 

Mòrag moved the leg Brighid was using as a pillow. She groaned and looked at her, leaning on her elbows. 

“Can you wake up Nia for me please?” Mòrag whispered. “I can’t move at the moment.”

Brighid saw that Mòrag couldn’t indeed move and laughed quietly. She woke up Nia, who also laughed when she saw Mòrag. She took up watch, leaving her to figure out how to fall asleep. 

Brighid had settled back down next to her instead of on her leg. She managed to lie down by shuffling awkwardly. As soon as she put her cap over her head, she felt Electra huddle against her back. She was glad she’d gotten better at controlling her power, otherwise she’d be very uncomfortable at the moment. She fell asleep quickly, lulled by the soft breathing of the others. 

Zeke was woken up by the sun filling his vision. He’d put his coat on his face so he wouldn’t be woken up by the sun, but he must have kicked it off during the night, so here he was. He sat up, looking around as he blinked the sleep away. 

The fire was still burning hot and bright as Pyra was sitting by it, probably making breakfast. 

“Good morning,” he said. 

Oddly enough, Pyra shushed him. 

“What? I’m just saying good morning.”

This time, it was Nia who shushed him. 

Rex woke up too, earning him some shushes as well. 

“What in Alrest are you girls shushing us about?” he demanded.

At the same time, Pyra and Nia shushed him. Pandoria stirred next to him. He’d woken her up. Now he understood just a little why the other girls were shushing him. 

Pandoria hit him in the arm to get his attention. He looked down and then at the direction she was pointing. 

He almost laughed, but he knew Pyra and Nia would kill him if he did. 

Where Mòrag had gone to sleep last night, there was a literal dogpile of Blades. Brighid was laying on her side, likely holding Mòrag like they did every night. Ursula’s hair could be seen under Electra, who was draped on top of both Mòrag and Brighid. Kasandra seemed to have somehow climbed on top of Brighid and fallen asleep there. One could see Mòrag’s boots and maybe an arm, but that was about it. 

“Is she even alive under there?” Pandoria wondered. 

“To think that the illustrious Flamebringer would be taken down by her own Blades in her sleep,” Zeke muttered, holding in laughter. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon, we should wake them up,” Pyra sighed. “They all look so peaceful, I almost want to let them sleep there longer.” 

Without any of them knowing, Mòrag was awake. She’d woken up soon after sunrise and hadn’t dared move. She didn’t want to wake her Blades. Architect knew they needed as much rest as possible for the trials ahead, and if that meant her being piled under them and used as a pillow, then so be it. 

She was on the verge of falling back asleep when she heard someone shushing Zeke. They thought she was still asleep. Though now that they were talking, no matter how quiet they tried to be, Brighid would wake up. 

Brighid stirred, feeling something on top of her. Why was there something on top of her? There was a snore directly in her ear and she jumped, rattling the literal pyramid on top of her. 

Electra jolted awake, zapping everyone else in the pile in the process. 

Ursula and Kasandra yelped, jumping away from the pile. Mòrag had gotten used to Electra’s electricity, but she was pretty sure her skin would be mildly burnt, since her uniform was sizzling. 

She made sure no one had been hurt, then comforted the now crying Electra, who was apologising between sobs. 

That was certainly one way to wake up.


End file.
